Drabbles Drarrython 2012
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: la serie de Drabbles que realicé para el Drarrython 2012. Todos se conectan entre si, formando una historia. No se porqué no los había subido antes, pero aquí están. Un poco de OoC de los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

_**reto #01: **_

**Título:** descubrimientos  
**Autor:** Reykou Higurashi  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, Romance  
**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un monton de gente que no soy yo.

Sostienes su mano con fuerza mientras ambos caminan hacia el comedor. Sientes tus piernas temblar con cada paso que das, notas como los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran fuertemente.

Se detiene, y por lógica, tú junto a él. Aun siguen en la entrada principal. Te mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe.

No tengas miedo, se valiente –dice

Lo soy, únicamente que…

Lo sé, no sabes cómo reaccionarán todos, sin embargo, ¿no lo hace eso más interesante? O ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste de tu relación con este gran heroe? Tu, pequeño bastardo pseudo mortífago

¡Ya quisieras! – respondes sonriendo sabiendo que solo se trata de una broma.

Sujetas más fuertemente su mano y continuas caminando junto a él, sin darle importancia a lo que los demás piensen cuando se enteren.

Total, tu padre te desheredará, pero, ¿no vale la pena por ver esos ojos verdes siempre?


	2. Rumores

_**reto #02**_

Título: rumores

Autor: Reykou Higurashi  
Equipo: team fanon  
Género: Humor, Romance  
Advertencias: -  
Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un monton de gente que no soy yo.

-Potter –dijo el rubio- ¿quieres hacerme el puto favor de explicarme cómo es que soy un veela?

Harry suspiró sonoramente y entro al salón entrecerrando la puerta tras él. Se acercó a su, ahora enojado novio y le sonrió antes de verlo y contestar.

-Bueno cariño –comenzó- todo se debe a la maravillosa, (con sarcasmo) manera en que tomaron todos muestra relación cuando la divulgamos en el gran comedor el otro día. ¿Recuerdas que Ron y Hermione me llevaron aparte para hablar conmigo? Bueno, después de que finalmente les hice entender que no estaba bajo ninguna poción o hechizo y que realmente me gustas, lo entendieron. Son mis amigos. Así que luego de algunas ofensas verbales con Ron sobre todo, decidieron aceptarlo y desearme suerte. Un poco después, ya relajado el asunto, Hermione nos habló de lo difícil que iba a ser que el resto de la gente aceptara nuestra relación. Digo, por todo eso del mortífago maloso contra el niño de oro, entiendes…

Entonces ella comenzó a reírse y dijo que la única manera de que los demás lo aceptaran fácilmente era que tú resultaras ser un veela como los de la leyenda. Ya sabes. Lo del amor eterno y la pareja de por vida y esas cosas. Pero fue una broma. No lo decía en serio.

-Sin embargo ahora se está divulgando por toda la escuela Harry -dijo Draco un poco más calmado- alguien lo oyó, lo creyó y lo hizo de conocimiento general. Y ahora todos creen que realmente lo soy. Y por Morgana, ¡la leyenda ni siquiera es cierta! Los veela no son todo amor para siempre como dicen.

-sí. Pero eso lo sabes tú, Hermione porque todo lo sabe y Ron y yo porque ella nos lo contó. Todos los demás siguen creyendo en la historia romántica de los veela y sus parejas

-en fin –suspiró Draco- si lo dicen que lo digan. No me importa en realidad. Muchos chismes se han dicho siempre. Pero en serio ¿Un veela? ¡Soy un veela! Que sigue, ¿me crecerán hebras plateadas de cabello como a uno y me volveré delicado y tendré un hijo tuyo por la cantidad de sexo que debo tener al ser criatura mágica, mezclado con tu asombroso y sobresaliente poder de Salvador del Mundo?

-bueno. Podemos tener sexo de todas maneras... -dijo Harry riendo antes de darle un apasionado beso.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que alguien había escuchado la última frase de Draco sino hasta algunos días después. Cuando Ernie Mcmillan dijo haber oído como Malfoy mismo confesaba ser un veela ante Harry. Y no cualquiera sino un veela pasivo. Puesto que se haría de rasgos más delicados pues tenía el poder de perpetuar su especie.

Ah, y mencione que ahora todo Hogwarts creía que Draco esperaba un hijo de Harry?


	3. Horrores

_**reto #03: **_

Título: Horrores

Autor: Reykou Higurashi  
Equipo: team fanon  
Género: Humor, Romance  
Advertencias: -  
Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un monton de gente que no soy yo.

Había robado la poción hacía una semana que había ido con Harry al ministerio. Llevaban ya un año de novios y finalmente era natural para todo mundo el verlos juntos.

Tenía dudas, muy grandes dudas. Si, habían superado todos los problemas, como cuando se habían declarado el uno al otro, cuando había corrido el estúpido rumor del veela, el primer golpe que Weasley le había dado defendiendo a Harry, sin embargo, tenía una duda mucho más grande. ¿Si se hubiera comportado amablemente en primer año Harry y él hubieran acabado juntos desde antes?

Así que usando la poción retorna tiempo había viajado al pasado y había lanzado el imperius sobre el pequeño Draco Malfoy de once años –y Merlín sabe lo feo que fue auto imperiarse- para que se comportara bien con Harry en la tienda de Madame Malkin y después de asegurarse de que había tenido éxito en su labor, había vuelto a su época.

Las cosas habían resultado horribles.

Harry había acabado en Slytherin, cosa no rara si lo veíamos de manera fría. Habían sido los mejores amigos en la escuela y habían vivido bastantes aventuras juntos, solo que, ¡el acababa casado con Astoria Greengrass, una slytherin mientras que Potter con la comadrejilla menor! ¡Eso si que no podía ser cierto!

Así que había tomado la poción de nuevo y eliminado ese universo alterno regresando al normal y natural para todos. Aquel en donde Harry y él si acababan juntos, el Real.

Después de todo, Draco había llegado a amar los colores dorado y rojo, sobre todo este ultimo mientras estuviera como amigo y no casado con su azabache.


	4. Daño o amor

_**reto #04: **_

**Título:** daño o amor  
**Autor:** Reykou Higurashi  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, Romance  
**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 4 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores.

Harry amaba todo de Draco. Amaba cuando se ponía en su plan de niño mimado y quería hacer todo a su manera. Amaba el color de su cabello, que con la luz se veía completamente platinado y saliendo de bañar lucia más oscuro. Amaba la arrogancia que mostraba al caminar, haciéndolo como si fuera un rey visitando a sus súbditos. Amaba esa nariz respingona que levantaba de más cuando algo le desagradaba.

Amaba la manera en que Draco gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras hacían el amor, y la manera suave y sutil en la que, luego de consumado el acto, éste recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y lo abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarlo ir.

Pero, cada vez que veía su torso podía percatarse de la tenue cicatriz que lo cubría producto del sectumsempra que hacía ya mucho tiempo éste le había lanzado en el baño de Myrttle.

Se deprimía pensando que había sido una suerte que ésta gritara y alertara a la gente. Ya que pudo haber muerto aquel hurón pomposo al que tanto amaba.

Era en ese momento en el que más lo amaba. Draco sabía esto, y jamás decía nada. No era su manera de ser, se limitaba a abrazarlo fuertemente contra sí y darle un suave beso en los labios mientras susurraba "estamos juntos".

Era ese detalle el que hacía que se redimiera y toda la culpa se evaporara. Porque Draco nunca era cursi, más que en ese momento. Draco era un bastardo, un egoísta. Pero en ese momento, se volvía tierno y lo comprendía.

Harry amaba la cicatriz del sectumsempra. Porque lo acercaba más a Draco. Al hombre que ama.


	5. Preservar la vida

_**reto #05: Fanfiction: solo vivir**_  
**Título:** preservar la vida

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 5 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-Mi padre me envió una lechuza –dijo Draco.

Harry se atragantó con un trozo de pay de calabaza y luego se puso de pie. Arrojando los restos del pay al lago, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro cerca del árbol donde anteriormente se encontraban ambos recargados y finalmente miró a Draco.

-¿Cuándo te escribió? ¿Por qué finalmente ahora?

-bueno, debes entenderlo Harry, no había dicho nada antes cuando supo que estábamos de pareja. No me ha rechazado públicamente como esperé que hiciera. Pero, este estúpido rumor del embarazo ha arruinado el resto.

-¿y que te comentó al respecto?

-quiere venir y hablar. Con ambos. Pero no creo que sea tan malo porque ofreció en su carta decirle a Dumbledore que estuviera presente en el momento que hablemos

Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo levantar, seguidamente comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo llevando a rastras al rubio

-Harry, ¿Qué haces? ¡Harry!

-vamos a hablar con Dumbledore primero, y con McGonagall, y con mis amigos. Si vamos a hablar con tu padre y a enfrentarnos a todo, al menos quiero dejar listo mi testamento desde ahora por si acaso hiciera falta…


	6. Árbol de navidad

_**reto #06: Fanfiction: esmeralda y plata**_  
**Título:** árbol de navidad

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 6 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-Me siento un puto árbol de Navidad

- Deja de quejarte Harry, padre no tarda en llegar

- Pero... ¿Cómo esperas que esté? ¡Tu padre viene! No se cómo logre vestirme correctamente con todo esto. De igual manera, ¿acaso ayer que vimos a Dumbledore no coincidimos en que tu padre me conocía de una manera y no cambiaría su opinión por mí? Simplemente no me quiere junto a ti.

- Deja de hacer tanto drama. Incluso tus amigos se portaron más amables limitándose a decir que escucharían tras la puerta para aparecer si era necesario...

- Pero Draco, este no soy yo. ¿Túnica de gala verde con bordes grises? ¿Bufanda gris? ¡Incluso cambiaste con magia el color del marco de mis lentes para que fuera verde! ¡Parezco un pino con nieve!

- No es verde. Es color esmeralda. Y es plateado. Y es como una ofrenda de paz porque son los colores de mi casa. O ex casa ya que en una semana nos graduamos. Además, queda perfecta con tus ojos y te ves genial

-mmm –bufó Harry- Espero que nos apruebe. Porque si no, poco me importa y te raptaré de ser necesario.

-no es necesario señor Potter- se oyó la voz de Lucuis Malfoy quien entraba al salón- Narcissa me hizo ver las ventajas de tener como yerno al Salvador de Mundo. Así que, si bien no es mi persona favorita no haré nada contra usted por ahora. Mientras no haga nada incorrecto, y siempre y cuando siga el apellido Malfoy y consista en unir fortunas, trabajar en un lugar decente, conseguir un hogar de acuerdo a nuestro estatus, y uno que otro favor claro... ¿acepta?

- Bien, en realidad se portó mucho más amable de lo que esperaba. Así que, ¿porque no? -dijo Harry con evidente alivio estrechando su mano.

- Narcissa le mandara mañana el anillo Malfoy, deberá usarlo de ahora en adelante. Tiene una Esmeralda engarzada en oro blanco... Se usa en eventos especiales, recuérdelo. Así que, dejen de esparcir esos estúpidos rumores de veelas y embarazo, los Malfoy NO tienen rumores tan absurdos. ¿Un veela embarazado? Haberse visto…. –dijo esto último dando media vuelta para salir del salón, pero ya en la puerta se detuvo y volvió a hablar- Y, de buena fe, señor Potter, le digo... Espero que cuando use el anillo vista adecuadamente, ahora tiene mayor estatus como Malfoy, y, en verdad, Potter, tanto verde junto hace que parezca un árbol navideño...


	7. olvidos placenteros

_**reto #07: Fanfiction: todo esto paso en un lugar xxx de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme**_  
**Título:** olvidos placenteros

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 7 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-por favor, olvídalo todo

-pero Harry, es realmente imposible, es tan… ¿cómo alguien puede vivir así? Si hasta parece la casa de…. –una mirada severa de Harry hizo que Draco evitara mencionar al clan pelirrojo y reformulara su comentario- una persona con bajos recursos

-es que lo son Draco, ¿dos años de novios y aun te cuesta aceptar que hay gente que no vive con toda la clase de lujos que tú tienes?

-tenemos –dijo el otro- te recuerdo que padre ha transferido fondos a tu nombre desde que decidiste entrar en ese negocio con él

-esa no es la cuestión –volvió Harry al tema- habíamos dicho que íbamos a ver a mis parientes, para acabar en buenos términos con Duddley, porque al final fue lindo. Pero, jamás esperé que aun guardara todas las cosas en la misma casa, en el mismo lugar, y sin haberle dado ningún tratamiento de cuidado. Desde que tio Vernon murió hace ya 1 año, las cosas se han deteriorado y van para peor

-pero, ¡ellos te trataron mal! No puedes seriamente pensar en ayudarlos

-es mi familia de cualquier manera, no puedo olvidarme de ellos. Pero si puedo intentar olvidar lo mal que fueron esos tiempos por el bien de todos. Total, ya no importa ahora, solo, espero que no se entere tu padre o reprochara el gasto de recursos Malfoy y la pureza de sangre como siempre.

-como quieras, luego no digas que no advertí que las cosas podían salir mal

-sí, me recordarás eternamente lo mal que salieron las cosas si llega a pasar, pero ahora quiero olvidar toda mi visita. Ya luego me preocuparé por ellos

-¿quieres olvidarlo todo? –dijo Draco coquetamente antes de devorar su boca con un beso y colocar la mano derecha sobre el bulto de los pantalones de Harry.

La última frase coherente que Harry pronunció por el resto de la noche, fue un "te amo Draco" antes de olvidar la visita y hasta su propio nombre como el platino pretendía desde el principio.


	8. obsesiones prácticas

_**reto #08: Fanfiction obsesionandose rápidamente**_

**Título:** obsesiones prácticas

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 8 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-Draco, es momento de que tengan familia –dijo Lucius por onceava vez en la noche- deben ver con alguien para que pueda brindárselas, ¡necesitas un heredero!

-sí, padre –respondió Draco antes de dar la vuelta y buscar a su prometido en medio de la fiesta de compromiso.

- Harry, ¿no crees que en algún momento querrás tener familia? ¿Hijos? –preguntó Hermione mientras sostenía una copa de champagne

-si Hermione, claro que sí, ya Draco y yo lo hemos hablado

-¿yo?

-aun somos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para pensarlo un par de años más, ¿no crees Ron?

-bueno compañero, después de cómo han resultado las cosas, ya ni sé que decirte. Toda tu relación con el hurón ah, y lo digo como apodo cariñoso, je, toda tu relación con él siempre ha sido como un universo paralelo, así que, no puedo opinar mucho al respecto

-¿universo paralelo Weasley? –Dijo Draco deteniéndose junto a Harry y tomándole la mano- ya quisieras tu haberte quedado con un prospecto tan rico, guapo, inteligente, apuesto, caballeroso y lindo como yo

-sin mencionar lo caliente que eres en la cama –completó Harry sonriendo

-mucha información –Ron se tapó los oídos y se dio la vuelta siguiendo a un mesero que llevaba canapés

-voy a alcanzar a Ron antes de que se acabe la comida. Pero, chicos, piénsenlo, van a empezar una familia formalmente, deben tenerla de todas maneras, con hijos, un perro y todo eso. Los dejo –y Hermione se alejó tras Ron

Draco la vio alejarse antes de voltear a ver a su ahora prometido -¡qué bien sonaba la frase!- y darle un beso en los labios

-¿no crees que ellos quieren tener familia para nosotros más que nosotros mismos?

-tal vez, solo quieren vernos felices y ya ves como son todos los Weasley

-pero no solo ellos, todos los Weasley, madre y padre, el ministro, toda la prensa. Esta estúpida obsesión de que el mortífago redimido está besando el suelo que camina Potter lo suficiente como para probar la nueva poción de embarazo y eso….

-bueno cariño, hace algunos años te tacharon de embarazado prematuramente, nos casamos en 6 meses, ¿Qué dices de abandonar esta reunión, ahora que hablamos con todos e ir practicando para cuando debamos tener familia? Yo tengo una obsesión con ella, pero con el cómo se hacen los bebés. Creo que aún no me queda del todo clara la práctica

-vamos Potter, te volveré a enseñar cómo se hacen…..


	9. Dulces sueños

_**reto #09: Draco logra que el heterosexualisimo potter se enamore de él**_

**Título:** dulces sueños

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 9 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Comenzó con sueños calientes en donde el besaba a otra persona. En ese momento estaba saliendo con Ginny, así que supuso debía ser ella. Poco después estos cambiaron mostrado mechones platinos, así notó que no era Ginny y pensó que tal vez era Luna. Comenzó a asustarse cuando los sueños mostraron un torso desnudo, y ¡por Merlín!, no tenía senos, sino que era plano y bien formado. Se intrigo cuando sintió en el sueño como sus dedos acariciaban hebras delgadas como plata liquida mientras unas manos suaves lo acariciaban sobre la ropa. Terminó con Ginny cuando en sus sueños sintió como la persona que lo besaba tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su entrepierna, notando que esa persona era un hombre. Para cuando sintió toda la firmeza de una polla caliente -y ¡Morgana, de qué tamaño!- rozando la suya mientras seguían besándose ya se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de que era bisexual, y tan caliente como una llamarada de dragón. Cuando finalmente vio el rostro del hombre de sus sueños y noto un par de ojos grises viéndolo, despertó gimiendo el nombre de Malfoy mientras llegaba a un orgasmo placentero en su habitación. Por eso decidió no volver a tener más sueños de esos, y decidió acorralar al slytherin en un corredor oscuro mientras este hacia solo su ronda de prefectos para besarlo y hacerle todo lo que en sus sueños hacía.

-Harry, ¿en qué piensas? -dijo el Rubio a su lado

- en cómo fue que me enamore de ti. Siempre supe que tú me habías mandado esos sueños

- ¿en verdad? –dijo Draco con sorpresa y mostrando un leve sonrojo-Yo ya te quería en ese entonces y realice un hechizo. Cada noche me metía a los tuyos y te puse esas imágenes en tu cabeza para que te fijaras en mí no como tu enemigo. ¿Me odias por eso?

- No. ¿Sabes que se cuando alguien se mete a mi cabeza? Desde el momento en el que terminé con Ginny supe que alguien metía esas imágenes en mí.

-¿y porque no lo detuviste? ¡Pudiste investigar y saber que era yo! ¡Todo hubiera acabado!

-porque el sueño era tan excitante y me hacía sentir tan bien que decidí continuarlo. Por eso no me sorprendió tu poca resistencia ese día que te aborde en el corredor. Además, Todo salió perfecto al final ¿o no? Nos acabamos de casar Draco, ¿crees si lo hubiera querido no lo hubiera cambiado?

-espero que no quieras Potter -dijo el Rubio pedantemente con un tinte de humor

-algún día me contaras en qué punto te enamoraste de mí y cómo fue que pensaste en esos sueños para hacerme gay, pero por ahora es nuestra noche de bodas. Y quiero cojerte hasta el amanecer

Y por supuesto que lo hizo


	10. Buscador

_**reto #10: atrapa esa snitch**_

**Título:** buscador

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 10 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-vamos, vamos, ¡ya casi la tienes! –Dijo el chico de lentes- solo tienes que estirarte un poco más y la alcanzarás por completo

El rubio se esforzó un poco más y con mucho esfuerzo logro sujetar la snitch que el moreno le daba

-¿ves? Te dije que solo era cuestión de que te esforzaras. Recuerdo todavía cuando estaba en la escuela, la sensación de volar y ser libre en el aire. Los partidos de Quidditch y atrapar las snitches que nos daban la victoria. Ahhh –suspiró Harry- como sea, ya pasó eso. Pero para ti aún no, si practicas un poco llegarás a ser tan buen buscador como yo –dijo contento

-¿eso crees? –se oyó la voz de Draco desde la puerta de la habitación- si el mejor buscador soy yo

-no lo creo. Siempre te gané en todos los partidos en la escuela

-ah, pero yo gané lo más importante, no un simple partido. Te tengo a ti, y tengo a Scorpius. Ahora, es tiempo de que te dé de comer, ¿verdad que quieres ir con papi? Deja ese absurdo juego que los weasley te dieron, vamos a comer –dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño bebe recostado en la cuna

-¡pero Draco!-protestó Harry

-nada de peros, específicamente tiene una hora de comer por algo, ahora, guarda ese móvil y ven a ayudarme. Es tu Hijo también Potter, ya luego que haya comido podrás acostarlo de nuevo y ponerlo a jugar el estúpido juego de agarrar el móvil de snitches que tiene.

N/A: en mi país, le llamamos Móvil al juguete que se coloca sobre las cunas de los bebés. Ese que lleva varias figuras sostenidas por diferentes hilos. A eso me refiero con lo de Móvil, no a un teléfono celular.


	11. la historia de los dos reinos

_**reto #11: erase una vez en un reino lejano**_

**Título:** la historia de los dos reinos

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 11 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

"Erase una vez en un reino muy lejano, un rey de verde que tenía muchos problemas. El rey a pesar de tener dinero y posición social era infeliz porque sabía que en su reino se cometían actos de injusticia y traición. A él le gustaba observar el reino vecino, el reino de oro, por el príncipe de rojo que ahí habitaba. Le sorprendía mucho ese reino porque ahí todos se querían y eran buenos

El rey de verde odiaba al príncipe de rojo porque en su reino todo el mundo lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Mientras que en el reino de plata, el lugar del rey de verde, nadie quería al monarca pues seguían a un rey falso que se había adueñado del lugar. El rey se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible al príncipe haciendo que combatieran una y otra vez

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que el rey se encontraba triste, que el príncipe de rojo ataco sin pensar, dañando mucho al rey y casi matándolo sin saberlo. A partir de entonces el rey empezó a verlo de otra manera. Pues se dio cuenta que al príncipe lo adoraban pero esperaban que combatiera con el pseudo rey y muriera salvándolos, por eso le mostraban amor.

El rey descubrió que se había enamorado del príncipe y lo quería para él. Así que decidió hacer lo posible para cancelar el compromiso de este con la doncella de rojo que tenía a su lado.

Después de mucho tiempo finalmente logró su objetivo y descubrió que el príncipe de rojo también lo quería. Así que comenzaron a salir. El reino de plata mejoro puesto que el príncipe de verde decidió encargarse del pseudo rey que ahí estaba y lo venció sin morir, pues tenía algo por lo que vivir.

El rey de verde y el ahora rey de rojo se casaron y fueron felices. Pero sabían que algo les faltaba a esa felicidad y supieron que era un nuevo príncipe.

Al tener dos reinos que heredar decidieron tener dos herederos. Y ya que ambos eran hombres, decidieron ir con la doncella de plata que había en el reino de verde y el rey de verde uso magia para que ella le diera un heredero. Mientras, el rey de rojo había ido con la doncella de rojo, que ahora eran buenos amigos, y ella como favor uso magia y le dio otro heredero. Así, ambos tenían a un príncipe de plata y a un príncipe de oro que heredara todo.

Poco después, ambos se dieron cuenta que podrían tener juntos un heredero más. Que uniría los reinos y mostraría el amor que se tenían así que decidieron tener a la doncella de esmeralda, que es linda y adorada por todos…"

-¿por eso Scorpius y Albus no se parecen?

-así es amor, es que no son hermanos

-¿pero ambos son mis hermanos?

-si Lily, ambos lo son, y aunque no lo fueran te aman y adoran como a una hermana. Ahora duerme, ya es tarde, y papi no tarda en regresar del trabajo

-buenas noches papi. Dale un beso a papi Draco de mi parte

-así lo haré cariño -dijo el rey arropando bien a la princesa y saliendo de la habitación.


	12. Mi héroe

_**reto #12: "fuego en la sala de menesteres"**_

**Título:** mi heroe

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 12 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Draco podía ser muy valiente en muchos momentos. Había soportado el seguir a Voldemort en algún momento, los comentarios tras sus espaldas cuando dio a conocer su relación con Harry, la reacción de su padre cuando se enteró de los hechos, los chismes que se dieron cuando tuvieron su boda, incluso el dolor que sintió cuando, por medio de la poción que había tomado, logró tener a Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, salida directamente de sus entrañas. Podía ser valiente siempre que se requiriera, pero había algo que jamás había podido superar, y esto era el miedo al fuego.

Antes no le temía al fuego, solía jugar sacando chispas de su varita y formando imágenes luminosas. El fuego era su amigo, como cualquier amigo de un dragón. Pero todo cambió ese día en la sala de los menesteres. Luego de ver morir ahí a uno de sus compañeros de curso, por fuego precisamente, comenzó a temerle al sentir que también moriría ahí.

Pero Harry había regresado por él, lo había salvado y con ello le había dado una nueva oportunidad. Harry, con quien aún llevaba poco tiempo de salir y una relación más bien tensa y a distancia por la estúpida batalla contra Voldemort y la búsqueda de los horrocruxes que en ese momento se liberaba. Harry había creído en su inocencia, y, por compasión, deseo, cariño o incluso por amor, lo había salvado

Draco podía ser valiente con muchas cosas, como en soportar a toda la familia Weasley si se requería, sabía tratar con reporteros que perseguían a cualquier miembro de su familia. Podía soportar incluso a Voldemort humillándolo por completo y haciéndolo caer en lo más hondo.

Draco temía al fuego, un miedo irracional e increíble que siempre permanecería. Pero Draco sabía que siempre podría contar con un Harry Potter a su lado que lo salvara de él.


	13. Comprobaciones

_**reto #13: "que no, no fue amorentia"**_

**Título:** comprobaciones

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 13 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Los dos cuerpos chocaban fuertemente. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la fricción de ambos contra las sabanas. El que se encontraba de espaldas a la cama movió los brazos y sujeto al otro por la nuca besándolo mientras que este lo penetraba con fuerza.

Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la espalda de quien estaba arriba mientras que depositaba besos sobre el torso del hombre acostado en la cama.

El ambiente olía a sudor, lujuria a sexo. Y un calor embriagante se concentraba en la habitación

Con un nuevo beso el chico dio dos embestidas más y finalmente con un gran gemido ambos se derramaron terminando el acto. El chico salió lentamente de él y se colocó a su lado abrazándolo.

-¿ya comprobaste que realmente estamos enamorados? -dijo el chico mientras abrazaba al hombre acostado y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro

-creo que sí –le respondió riendo- Llevamos dos años de casados y Percy sigue diciendo que me revise por efectos de poción

-Percy Weasley es un imbécil -dijo el otro

-lo sé. Pero ¿y si tiene razón? -el chico vio a su amante descaradamente y rodando volvió a colocarse sobre él. La mirada verde contemplo con éxtasis el cuerpo del otro hasta detenerse sobre la del otro. Verde con gris chocaron y se vieron fijamente -creo, amor mío, que deberás demostrarme de nuevo que Percy no tiene razón y te amo por ser un imbécil mortífago y no por supuestos efectos de la poción amorentia- dijo antes de darle un beso

Eso era una broma entre ambos. Sabían que lo suyo era amor y no otra cosa, pero por si acaso, Draco estaba más que contento de probarlo cuantas veces hiciera falta.


	14. Familia

_**reto #14: "el hijo del jefe"**_

**Título:** Familia

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 13 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-¿y este hermoso morenito quién es? -pregunto la chica

-el hijo del jefe, y mi sobrino-dijo Ron con orgullo sosteniendo con más fuerza al niño de 1 año que llevaba en sus brazos

-¿tu sobrino? ¿Pero no el jefe está casado con el inefable Malfoy?

-sí, pero mi hermana y él lo tuvieron, cuestiones sangre pura de apellido, ya sabes. Vive con Harry pero una vez al mes pasa el fin de semana con Ginny y su esposo.

-tío, ¿Scor?

-si Al, ya viene tu hermano. Debe estar Astoria a punto de llegar, trayéndolo para llevarlo con el hurón.

-tío tonto. Scor no hermano. Scor mío

-sí, claro, tuyo. Oh. Mira, ¡ya llegó!

Albus se removió en los brazos de su tío hasta que este lo deposito en el suelo. En seguida corrió hacia un rubio que también corría hacia él. Ambos se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo

-valla. ¿Solo un fin de semana y se extrañaron tanto? -dijo Astoria deteniéndose junto a el

-que esperabas, se quieren ¿cierto? ¿Cómo esta Zabini? -respondió Harry llegando por el corredor y acercándose a todos. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron

-bien, manda saludos para ambos -respondió la mujer- Me retiro, debo cuidar a mis otros hijos

-gracias Astoria. Hasta la siguiente vez

-bueno, yo también me voy. Hermione me espera. Ginny manda saludos. Con el embarazo ya no puede viajar

-sí, gracias. Dile que se cuide. Iremos todos el próximo fin a verlos. -Ron asintió y se alejó- Ahora, enanos, ¿quieren ir a ver a su padre a la oficina? Después podemos pasar por un helado

-¡sí! -respondieron felices ambos niños.

Y tomando Harry a los niños uno en cada mano, salieron de la oficina y se alejaron caminando.


	15. Prejuicios

_**reto #15: "manual del perfecto gay"**_

**Título:** prejuicios

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor,

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 15 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores, enfocado directamente en la parte en donde Harry y Draco apenas están saliendo.

-pero Harry, las personas solían tener prejuicios

-sí, pero en el mundo mágico no los tiene. Por Merlín Hermione, tanto hombres como mujeres son iguales para los magos. En especial si son mestizos o sangre pura, lo sabes. ¡Están a punto de crear una poción para que dos personas del mismo sexo tengan hijos! No me dirás que esos son prejuicios

-lo sé, pero aun así no deberías seguir las normas que dicta la sociedad para personas como…

-¿Cómo yo? ¡Hermione! No existen esas normas como tú lo manejas, ¡Ni que existiera un libro llamado "manual del Perfecto gay" en donde diga como tengo que comportarme y que debo usar!

-no, pues en realidad no existe el libro, aunque debería. Así entenderías a que me refiero con respecto a…

-¡Morgana! Ni siquiera soy gay, ¡soy bisexual! Y eso no cambia nada.

-Pero Harry, no deberías seguir patrones de…

-que no Hermione, y es punto final. Si quiero usar una camiseta rosa la usaré, por mucho que digas es clicheado para gays. Y no me importa lo que tú y todo Hogwarts llegue a decir. Además, es una cita con Draco. Y estoy seguro que el color de la camisa, y la camisa en general, estará poco tiempo sobre mi cuerpo.


	16. Diferencia de varitas

_**reto #16: "mi, tu, nuestras varitas"**_

**Título:** diferencia de varitas

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 16 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores.

-tía Hermione, ¿Por qué Papá se enojó y padre se puso rojo cuando le dije a Scorp que quería mostrarle mi varita?

-¿se molestó Draco? No le encuentro mucho sentido a eso, él más que nadie sabe que las varitas es un instrumento muy importante y vital para cualquier mago o bruja. ¿Exactamente que le dijiste?

-bueno, estábamos jugando en el pasto, detrás de la mansión, y le dije que cuando fuéramos más grandes le enseñaría mi varita como papá le enseñaba la suya a padre siempre cuando iban a su alcoba.

-ah... Bueno, Albus-dijo Hermione sonrojada- debes entender que los mayores a veces tienen ideas extrañas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué dices que tu papa le enseña la varita a Harry?

-porque ellos lo han dicho. Que por mucho tiempo padre uso la varita de papá antes de finalmente devolvérsela. Creo que son totalmente compatibles, por eso se casaron y son felices. Y así voy a ser feliz con Scorp algún día cuando crezcamos. Y entonces hare como papá y le diré a Scorp que le mostraré la varita antes de entrar a nuestra habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. Me imagino que papá tiene bien guardada esa varita como un recuerdo de su cariño, por eso no la puede mostrar en público. Espero que algún día me la enseñe –dijo Albus perdido en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle atención a lo demás

Ahora que entendía el porqué del enojo y sonrojo de los padres, Hermione no supo que responder. Porque, ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de casi 5 años que probablemente la varita que él quería ver y mostrarle a su hermano no tenía relación con la varita que, en la intimidad de su alcoba, Draco le mostraba todas las noches a Harry?


	17. poción de la felicidad

_**reto #17: "accidente en la clase de pociones"**_

**Título:** poción de la felicidad

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 17 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores.

-Pequeños van a quedarse con Ginny, yo iré a ver a su padre -Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa y tocó

-¿poque con mami? -dijo el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy de dos años -papi enfemo, ¿donde papi?

-si, quedemos papi, no mami Gin -le secundo el pequeño Albus

-hijos, su papi tuvo un problemita y acabo en san Mungo. Ahí no dejan entrar a los niños pequeños. Pero no se preocupen. En cuanto sepa que todo está bien los llevare aunque me regañen. Somos Potter y rompemos reglas ¿no es cierto? Ginny, te los encargo mucho, regreso al rato-dijo el Moreno viendo a la mujer antes de desaparecer de ahí

El cuarto se encontraba ordenado. En el centro había una camilla con mantas azules bajo las cuales se encontraba Draco Malfoy-Potter acostado. Se veía un poco pálido y algunos de sus mechones del cabello se encontraban de un color más oscuro consecuencia de la poción que había explotado. Harry se acercó a él y le tomo la mano. Draco abrió los ojos y lo observo, recorriéndose un poco en la cama, Harry subió a ella y se acostó junto a su esposo.

-en nombre de Merlin ¿qué estuviste haciendo que me preocupaste tanto?

-es solo que Dawlish, Mcmorgan y el resto de los inefables con quienes trabajo son una bola de ineptos que no saben realizar una poción correcta. Así que comencé a hacerla yo. Pero no sabía que podría tener efectos secundarios

-santo cielo Draco. Tú nunca habías tenido un accidente con Las pociones ni siquiera estando en Hogwarts. ¡Eres un puto amo con ellas! ¿Cómo fue que ahora paso? Es inusual y peligroso

-Por Morgana Harry, era una simple poción para rastrear que pidieron, ¡era sencilla! jamás considere que la poción tuviera efecto desestabilizador en mi magia ahora que debo crear doble

-¿cómo? ¿Doble magia? Acaso...

-así es Potter, la poción fue un fracaso porque la magia interfería con la de la poción previa en mí. ¿Recuerdas que decidimos hace meses probar la poción de fertilidad que salió en el mercado? Pues funciono. Tengo casi 3 meses de gestación

-¡increíble! ¿Él bebe está bien? ¿Tú estás completamente bien? ¿No hay problema? -dijo Harry alarmándose

-tranquilo. No ha pasado nada. Estoy perfecto y la princesa también. ¡Finalmente nuestro propio bebe Potter-Malfoy va a llegar Harry! Los niños deben saber que tendrán una hermana.

-te amo - dijo este antes de besarlo. –Creo que tu poción de rastreo terminó siendo una de la felicidad- Permaneció un rato acostado junto a él y finalmente se puso de pie- regreso en un momento, iré por los niños. Se mueren de ganas por verte. Y debemos decirles que pronto tendrán a Lily con ellos.


	18. síntomas de embarazo

_**reto #18: "que la fuerza te acompañe"**_

**Título:** síntomas de embarazo

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 18 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores.

-Ginny debe odiarme

-¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó Hermione sentándose en el sofá frente a él

- Es solo que no sabía cómo es un embarazo. Cuando decidí tener un hijo que tuviera mi apellido, Ginny aceptó y jamás pensé todo lo que iba a sufrir. Hice que tuviera un hijo mío cuando ella tiene sentimientos por mí, y para colmo no estuve con ella las 24 horas del día y tuvo que estar sola y embarazada. Me limité a esperar a que naciera Al y reclamarlo como mío. Soy egoísta y horrible. Y ahora lo sé porque Draco es difícil

-hay Harry, no es para tanto. Ginny lo hizo porque eres como un hermano para ella y quiso hacerte feliz. Igual si ella no tenía a tu hijo lo pude haber tenido yo y hubiera sido lo mismo. Además ella no estuvo sola, tuvo a Dean, su esposo, todo el tiempo con ella apoyándola. Tú no pudiste haberlo hecho, tienes una vida aparte. Y Ginny desde el principio donde se metía. Ella no te odia, te quiere y lo hizo gustosamente. ¿En verdad Draco está difícil ahora?

- el otro dia que fuimos al mundo muggle se me ocurrió rentar una película, "factory Girl". Durante toda la película no dejo de alabar lo guapo que era quien hacía a Bob Dylan. Al día siguiente que regresé del trabajo, había buscado en la nueva computadora todo acerca del actor y me obligó a rentarle Star Wars solo porque el actor salía como Anakin. Lleva más de seis veces que ve la segunda y tercer película solo porque el actor "tiene unos ojos maravillosos y seguramente muy buen equipo". Y eso me molesta y me hace entender todo lo que perdí anteriormente.

-Bueno Harry, las hormonas trabajan diferente con cada quien. Ginny nunca estuvo así y lo sabes o te hubiera llamado para que la atendieras. Y con respecto a Draco, bueno, Hayden Cristensen es bastante atractivo y es lógico que se ponga así. Déjalo, pronto se le pasará. –en ese momento, una sombra plateada con forma de hurón bajo corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo frente a Harry antes de esfumarse en el aire

-¡oh! ya despertó. Iré a ver que necesita, regreso en un momento Hermione, sírvete lo que desees. Solo espero que Draco no quiera nuevamente fresas con mostaza porque se han acabado –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

- No te preocupes Harry, aquí espero. Tal vez solo quiere le pongas de nuevo Star wars –Hermione tomó la tetera y la sujetó antes de ver a Harry y reír- Y por cierto, ¡que la fuerza te acompañe!


	19. serpiente por siempre

_**reto #19: "serpientes y leones"**_

**Título:** serpiente por siempre

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 19 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Comenzó aquel verano cuando Draco descubrió que se había enamorado de la estupidez Gryffindor.

Durante muchos años había odiado a aquel chico, y sin embargo, se percató, en realidad eso no era más que una ilusión. Y no es porque hubiera tenido imágenes subidas de tono luego de ver a principio de sexto año lo bien formado que se había puesto el cuerpo de Potter gracias al Quidditch. Tampoco fue porque en clase de Slughorn al hacer la amorentia haya notado que extrañamente tenía un olor a pay de calabaza, sudor y hierba que relacionaba con Potter. Y mucho menos fue cuando comenzó a sentir celos al ver la enorme cantidad de cartas que le mandaban las estúpidas mujeres a los cuatro ojos.

No, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta fue aquel día cuando vio a lo lejos a Potter caminando con su sequito de amigos como el león dominante con su manada, y pensó que tal vez Hermione era inteligente y le convenía a Harry como amiga, ahí notó que se había dirigido a ellos por su nombre y no por el apodo de siempre. Esa fue la gota que derramó el caldero e hizo relacionara todos los hechos anteriores y descubriera que realmente estaba enamorado de ese Gryffindor estúpido, y que, al quererlo, Draco era más estúpido aún.

Lo demás, ni hace falta mencionarlo. El acoso hasta que finalmente comenzaron a salir, la extrañamente buena relación, la boda, y aquí estaba Draco ahora. A punto de entrar al quirófano a dar a luz a su hija, la hija que el león y la serpiente habían hecho juntos.

Y a la mierda el estereotipo de la serpiente astuta, cada vez que miraba a Harry a la cara descubría que la realidad con las serpientes es que se deslizan alrededor del ser que más aman y lo protegen hasta el final con sus colmillos, pase lo que pase. Y eso es lo que haría el eternamente. Él era una serpiente y protegería con su cuerpo a aquellas 5 personas que había llegado a amar más que a su propia vida. Harry y los hijos que ambos tenían.

Cierto que había adoptado algunas de las características leoninas de su esposo, pero seguiría siendo serpiente, puesto que estúpido es mencionar de las serpientes lo alargado de su tamaño y su gran capacidad para "abrazar" a su presa hasta hacerla desfallecer, como siempre conseguía hacer con el ojiverde.


	20. Sólo ellos

_**reto #20: "ser tres"**_

**Título:** solo ellos.

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 20 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Habían sido llamados de diferentes maneras desde que tienen memoria.

Los llamaban Potter-Malfoy, Malfoy-Potter, usando solamente uno de los dos apellidos, algunos los hijos del salvador mágico, hijos del veela (aunque no saben por qué), o hijos del convicto si eran despectivos.

La abuela Molly los llamaba "cariño", "corazón" o "cielo", dependiendo de cuál de los tres fuera. El abuelo Lucius solía ser más cortante llamándolos únicamente por su nombre, mientras que la abuela Narcissa y el abuelo Arthur, los llamaba pequeño o princesa, dependiendo de quien fuera. Los apodos más divertidos los recibían siempre de los tíos Fred y George, inventándoles un apodo deferente en cada ocasión.

Sus padres no tenían diferenciación por uno. A todos los querían por igual y solían llamarlos por sus diminutivos a menos que estuvieran enojados. Entonces se convertían en "Scorpius Lucius, Albus Sirius y Lily Narcissa".

Ellos sabían que los tres no eran hermanos entre sí. Desde pequeños se los habían dicho, pero eso no quitaba que por costumbre y por cariño llamaran a todos familia, lo fueran o no. Para todos existía la abuela Narcissa, el abuelo Lucius, la abuela Molly, el abuelo Arthur, así como los tios Bill, George, Fred, Charly, Ron, Hermione (sin contar a cada una de las esposas de sus tíos), y por supuesto para todos existían mamá Ginny y Madre Astoria.

Podían no ser de la misma sangre, recibir diferentes nombres para cada uno, incluso podían ser preferidos para alguno de sus parientes.

Eso no quitaba que los tres se quisieran y estuvieran juntos siempre. Porque no eran solo Scorpius, Albus o Lily, eran los hijos de Draco y Harry, sus verdaderos y únicos padres. Eran hermanos. Eran ellos y solo ellos siempre. Los tres


	21. chantajes

_**reto #21: "creo que vi un lindo puffkeincito"**_

**Título:** chantajes

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 21 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-¿es cierto que tienes tatuado un hipogrifo en el pecho? –preguntó Scorpius a su padre

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-mamá lo comentó –respondió Albus por el

-no le hagan caso, ¿acaso no han visto mi torso cuando salimos de vacaciones? ¿Cómo podría tener uno y ustedes no haberlo visto?

-porque dijo que está con tinta invisible, claro

-no, no tengo nada de eso.

-¿y tío Don si tiene un puff en el tasedo? –preguntó la pequeña Lily de 4 años

-bueno, eso no lo sabría decir –dijo Harry un tanto inseguro –tampoco es como que le haya visto el trasero a Ron

-y más te vale que no lo hagas –Draco se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él en el sofá- no puedes ver a nadie que no sea yo

-papi –Lily vio a Draco y puso una carita tierna- habando de Puffs, mami Ginny dijo que son tiednos y lindos, y que no dan pobemas. Quiedo uno, ¿sí?

-Lily, aun eres muy pequeña para tener una mascota. Requiere muchos cuidados y es delicada. No queremos que le pase nada al pequeño ¿cierto? ¿Porque no te esperas un poco para tenerla?

-¡poque lo quiedo ya! ¿Acaso no quedes a tu peque solecito como me dices? –lily soltó unas lagrimitas.- Bueno, entonces me voy. – Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando rumbo a su habitación

Sobra decir que al día siguiente Lily tenía a Berny, su nuevo Micro Puff, a pesar de las quejas de Harry al respecto. Draco había cedido a las suplicas de Lily y la había complacido. Algo que la niña, como toda una digna hija de slytherin sabía funcionaba muy bien con él.


	22. verdades

_**reto #22: "Cuando Harry conoció a Draco"**_

**Título:** verdades

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 22 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco se sintió como un tonto al oír muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea por venir de otro mundo. Pensó que el chico era pijo y que, tal vez, podría ser una buena persona.

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco descubrió poco después que era un niño mimado y pedante que no tenía consideración con los demás. Intuyó que estaba muy influenciado por el cómo lo habían educado ya que ofendía a la gente sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de comprobar lo que decía.

Cuando conoció a Draco mucho tiempo después, se percató de que éste era únicamente una persona atormentada por la guerra, a la que únicamente habían obligado a actuar de una manera puesto que se pensaba eso era lo mejor para su familia y él. Sintió deseos de ayudarlo y de hacerlo sentir feliz.

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco luego de un año de novios, se dio cuenta que, si bien Draco era un bastardo egoísta cuando quería, en la intimidad se comportaba como un cachorrito, alegrándose de los mimos que se daban y pegándose a Harry en busca de calor como una serpiente sangre fría.

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco jamás pensó que éste le pediría que no se rasurara seguido porque le encantaba la manera en que su barba raspaba cuando le besaba, o que fuera capaz de soltar eructos cuando tomaba cerveza muggle.

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco nunca supuso que él preferiría pasar una tarde asando malvaviscos frente al fuego que en una cena de gala en París. Cuando Harry conoció a Draco jamás imaginó que en un futuro aquel bastardo mortifago insensible terminaría siendo su pareja, y mucho menos que formaría una familia con él.

Pero eso no importa ya, porque, ahora que Harry conoce realmente a Draco, se alegra de cómo se dieron las cosas en todo ese tiempo que ha pasado. Y ahora que, en verdad sabe cómo es, sabe que jamás cambiaría algo de él.


	23. secretos

_**reto #23: "Lucius oirá de esto"**_

**Título:** secretos

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** Humor, romance

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 23 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-padre no debe saber esto -dijo Draco tajantemente

-¿no usualmente era la frase "padre se enterara de esto" dragón?

-trivialidades. Aun así. Padre no tiene que saberlo. Podemos ir a una isla desierta y esperar hasta que nazca y luego decir que es mío y...

-por Morgana. Draco, estoy embarazado. No es nada del otro mundo. Bueno, tal vez para los muggles si, pero entre magos es normal que pueda pasar eso.

-pero esa es la cuestión ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Cuándo tomaste la poción de fertilidad para quedarte embarazado? ¡Habíamos quedado que esta relación era solo entre nosotros! Y ahora tu embarazado ¡todos lo sabrán! Oh, Circe, cuando se entere...

- la tomo hace 3 meses pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Qué es lo que más temes que tu padre se entere? No crees que de cualquier forma en algún momento se va a enterar que tú y yo...

-¿no lo entiendes? Padre cree que soy totalmente un sumiso, por eso solo exigió que tuviera un hijo con el apellido Malfoy y luego nos dejó en paz. Ahora que sabe también puedo ser dominante hará lo imposible por anular nuestro matrimonio y exigirá me case con una mujer sangre pura "eres también dominante, piensa que es lo mismo". Oh Circe, no conozco otras sangre pura que no sean Parkinson o Bullstrode. Pansy o Milly. ¡Cualquiera es horrible! Debemos decir que soy yo quien está embarazado y...

-Draco. Cálmate. Llevamos 8 años de relación. Tenemos hijos d años. ¿No crees que tu padre nos dejara en paz cuando se entere? probablemente se termine alegrando de tener más personas "Malfoy" en camino. Tomas cerveza muggle y eructas como tabernero. Te rascas las bolas cuando crees que nadie ve. Los domingos que no sales de casa no te bañas. ¡Eres bastante diestro dando una mamada! Dices que tu padre te obligaría a dejarme. Si según tu él todo lo sabe, ¿Crees que después de todo esto no me hubiera exigido dejarte por hacer cosas tan poco Malfoy? Por Merlín. ¡Aceptó que tú estuvieras embarazado! Déjate de miedos y ya. Podemos con esto.

-de acuerdo Harry. Como digas. Pero iras a decírselo tú. Y si se lo toma mal lo desmayas y lo oblivateamos y luego huimos del país. ¿Correcto?

-sí, claro -Harry río.- vamos a hablar con todos

Harry y Draco salieron de la habitación. Lo que ninguno supo es que en otro lugar, un pequeño rubio también de apellido Malfoy pronunciaba la misma frase. También ese Rubio pedía, en otra situación, "que su padre no se enterara"


	24. campo de Quidditch

_**reto #24: "te dejo probar mi escoba si me dejas montar la tuya"**_

**Título:** Campo de quidditch

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** romance.

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 24 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-llegamos

-Harry, ¿en dónde estamos?

- Lo he rentado y el campo de las Avispas es totalmente nuestro por las siguientes cinco horas.

-¿para qué me trajiste acá Potter? ¿Te das cuenta que dejamos a tres niños solos en la mansión?

-no te preocupes. Narcissa amablemente quedó de estar ahí por el rato que estemos fuera. Es solo que comenzamos a salir a los 16 años y mañana cumplimos 9 años desde aquel momento, me muero por darte tu regalo ya.

-¿madre estará con ellos? Bien, entonces no hay tanto problema. Tu regalo te lo daré mañana de igual manera, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Harry convocó un accio y, segundos después una escoba nueva apareció frente a él. La tomó en sus manos y se la entregó a Draco, sonriendo.

-Harry, ¿esto es…? ¿En verdad es para mí?

-sí, es la nueva saeta de fuego 2012 EF edición limitada con la firma de Viktor Krum en el mango. Y si, es toda tuya. Logré conseguirla tres meses antes de que saliera a la venta y, me moría por dártela. Sé que en este tiempo hemos andado un poco atareados y sé que te encanta volar.

Draco, como niños pequeño, la pasó entre sus piernas y dando una patada se elevó por el aire. Permaneció unos instantes intentando nivelarse y finalmente, cuando estuvo a gusto, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para el otro adquiriendo cada vez más velocidad. Harry, mientras tanto, se sentó en el pasto contemplando los movimientos de Draco, sintiendo cada vez más calor a pesar de ser una tarde no tan calurosa. Media hora después, Draco bajó y se acercó a Harry, sentándose junto a él.

-Gracias Harry, es maravillosa

-me imaginé que te gustaría. Tengo dos, solo que la mía la dejé en casa

-después volaremos ambos –dijo Draco pasándose la manga de la túnica por la frente y quitándose gotas de sudor. Harry lo vio extasiado – por ahora, no me queda más que decirte te amo.

Draco le dio un casto beso en los labios, pero Harry lo sujetó de la nuca y lo obligó a profundizar el beso.

-Draco, quiero montar –dijo cuándo se separaron

-Harry, tienes casi 6 meses de embarazo, no puedes subirte a una escoba por ahora, es peligroso

-no entendiste Draco, quiero montar. Yo ya te di mi escoba de regalo, es justo que me des la tuya ahora, ¿o no? Las hormonas me tienen caliente desde que te subiste a la escoba, y amo sentirte dentro de mí.

-Harry, yo….

Pero Draco ya no terminó de expresar su oración. Unos cuantos roces bien intencionados de las manos de Harry, más un beso bastante húmedo, y dejó de enfocarse en lo suyo para dedicarse a sacar la túnica de su esposo. Descubriendo, para su asombro, que bajo ésta solo llevaba pantalón y playera sin nada de ropa interior.

Unos cuantos jalones y besos más, y comenzó a introducir con fuerza su "escoba" en Harry, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Bendito Merlín y benditas Hormonas de Harry que lo tenían caliente desde que comenzó su embarazo. Él no se quejaba, después de todo. Aún tenían 4 horas más con el campo, y nunca especificaron como debían usarlo.


	25. El odioso poder de las palabras

_**reto #25: "Vademécum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter"**_

**Título:** el odioso poder de las palabras

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** humor

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 25 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-Por ende, a fe mía, garrapateando este vademécum registraré cualquier desasosiego o conmiseración que presente. Bien lo dice aquel aforismo. " Verba volant, scripta manent", y como tal, es mi pretensión que cualquier vástago mío tenga competencia de cuanta afición tengo por cada uno desde el momento de su alumbramiento hasta que perezcan en el ocaso de nuestros días.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá de esa manera? –preguntó Hermione a Draco viendo a Harry escribir en el cuaderno

-El sanador no sabe, ¡y es insoportable!

-pensé que te gustaría de esa manera, tu sabes, por la cultura y todo lo que como Malfoy debe tener –Ron vio con resentimiento a Draco

-¡claro que no Wasley! Me enamoré de Harry siendo éste una persona no muy dada al habla, ¿Por qué preferiría a alguien que se expresa como el mago ese renacentista, Shakespeare? ¿A quién le interesa decir "Dada la afición que sentimos el uno por el otro es de mi interés, mientras dure la penumbra, pernoctar manifestando la conmoción que por usted atesoro, Incurriendo en un frenesí formidable en el cual exhibamos nuestras inclinaciones mortales" en vez de decir claramente "quiero joder contigo toda la noche"?

-¿en verdad dijo eso?

-sí, ayer en la noche se me presentó en el dormitorio usando un puritano camisón como los de 1800, ¡incluso llevaba la cofia en la cabeza! En verdad que no supe si reír, o llorar. Pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que estando así, jamás podré excitarme. Oírlo hablar, y como viste, es como vivir con mi tatarabuelo. Odio el día en que padre se expresó así.

-¿exactamente qué le dijo?

-Dijo que debía culturizarse un poco más, porque si resultaba que, así como Lily salió similar a mí en carácter, pasaba lo mismo con el nuevo bebé, éste terminaría siendo un bruto por culpa de su padre.

-¡es horrible! –Hermione soltó un chillidito

-intenté muchas veces diciéndole que no le hiciera caso, pero, cuando a Harry se le mete una idea en la cabeza, sabes que no hay quien se la quite. Y gracias a la magia inestable que tiene por el próximo nacimiento del bebe, ¡terminó auto hechizándose! Y ya no sé qué hacer.

Por mucho que ese día intentaron hablar con Harry, solo pudieron obtener frases cultas y antiguas como las anteriores, así que sus amigos terminaron llevándose a los niños a su casa, a fe de que solo Draco soportara a Harry en ese estado.

El hechizo se anuló una semana después, cuando el "Benjamín oriundo de Harry Potter", hizo su aparición en este mundo la mañana del 1 de diciembre, cuando el astro rey se encontraba en el cenit en el cielo, y las nubes presentaban un áureo color, señal de la madre fortuna para su vástago.


	26. un nuevo integrante

_**reto #26: "dos hombres y medio"**_

**Título:** un nuevo integrante

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** fluffy

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Este drabble puede ser considerado como parte 26 del primer reto, siguiendo un orden, sin embargo no importa si no lees los anteriores

-¿Imaginaste alguna vez que Teddy terminara viviendo con nosotros?

-no, nunca, sinceramente. Pero, es un chico bastante listo y creo que está bien. Al menos así educa un poco a Scorp y Albus, que buena falta les hace tener un buen ejemplo mayor

-Draco, Teddy es un año mayor a ellos. No es tan grande como lo haces ver. Los tres son niños. Tienen que vivir como lo que son

-pero deben irse preparando para el futuro. Lo que tienen ellos es una carga muy pesada, por un lado su padre es un Malfoy, por el otro, tenemos a San Potter, ¡ellos serán alguien importante y todas las brujas estarán tras de sí!

-O magos –corrigió Harry –no debemos descartar nada. De igual manera. Teddy es un buen niño, y a pesar de solo tener 9 años ya es muy maduro. Es malo decir que me alegra que esté aquí, pero me alegra

-tía Andrómeda ya estaba muy mayor. Ahora es nuestro deber educarlo como cualquier Black, y porque no, todo un Malfoy. ¿Te das cuenta Harry? Queríamos dos hijos y terminamos con 4 ¡y con Teddy 5! Cinco Hijos

-más los que vengan Cariño. Somos dos hombres jóvenes y ellos aún cuentan por la mitad. Siempre queda Teddy para ayudar con los más pequeños cuando nazcan….

-no obligues al pequeño a ayudarte. Pesado tendrá el día aguantando a los dos enanos mayores. Espero que esté bien.

Sin embargo, Teddy sabía que abuela Andrómeda era ya vieja, y que ella no se encontraba más con él. Y agradecía a Merlín, Morgana o cualquiera de los dioses, que lo hubiera dejado con una familia cariñosa como lo era la de Harry. Por mucho que los demás hablaran, para él no era nada pesado vivir ahí. ¡Más teniendo a dos compañeros de aventuras con quienes jugar!

Buuuuuu me da tristecita que no pude dejar ni a tonks ni a remus vivos… pero, esperemos que, en el cielo o donde sea, remus y sirius estén juntos tomados de la mano y besándose jojojo….


	27. memorias

_**reto #27: "tu nombre y el mio"**_

**Título:** memorias

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** fluffy

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Quince años han pasado ya desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Miles de situaciones han pasado desde entonces. Cada quien creció por su lado teniendo ventajas o limitantes en la vida. Hemos tenido distintos tipos de familia, distintos tipos de amigos, distintos tipos de casa.

A pesar de todo, los dos no podemos ser más iguales. Uno, un hombre nacido para vencer a alguien, esperado y visto por muchos como la salvación del mundo, otro, un hombre nacido para servir a alguien, visto por muchos como el heredero sin escrúpulos y mimado por todos. Y siendo en ambos casos la realidad más diferente que la fantasía.

Hay un dicho muggle que dice "del odio al amor solo hay un paso", y no podía darle mayor razón a eso. Nuestro paso fue, lamentablemente, doloroso y peligroso, aquella tarde con el cruciatus marcó parte fundamental de ambas vidas. Nuestros caminos llegaron a un punto cumbre donde finalmente lograron enlazarse como uno solo para no separase jamás.

Tuvimos problemas después de eso. Ambas familias no lo aceptaban. La sociedad mágica no lo aceptaba. Muchas veces incluso nosotros mismos no lo aceptamos. Pero, ¿acaso le importó eso al destino? Decidió ponernos juntos, de cualquier manera, sin importar lo que ambos pudiéramos pensar en su momento. Habíamos nacido para estar juntos, y punto final.

Sé que muchas veces te lo he dicho, pero ¿realmente sabes cuanto te amo? Contigo puedo ser completamente yo, sin presiones de los demás, sin preocuparme por el qué dirán. Te amo. Amo como te levantas temprano por las mañanas y pasas una mano por tus cabellos antes de irte a duchar. Amo que sepas cocinar tan bien los hot cakes que les preparas a los niños antes de ir a trabajar. Amo la manera en que gimes para mí cuando hacemos el amor. Amo que me hayas querido tanto como para aceptar gestar a uno de nuestros hijos. Amo cada parte de ti, y eso no se puede evitar.

Te miro dormir de espaldas a la gran cama que compartimos, lugar en donde actualmente se encuentran juntas aquellas personas importantes para mí. Tú duermes de espaldas en el colchón, abrazando a tu derecha a Albus, quien se agarra fuertemente a Scorpius para no dejarlo ir. A tu izquierda se encuentra Alex, seguido de Lily, ambos pequeños, y finalizando con Teddy, nuestro hijo, que ya ha crecido.

Mañana él parte a Hogwarts. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no es cierto? En un momento nos encontrábamos en los corredores de la escuela dándonos nuestro primer beso, y ahora estamos aquí, a punto de ver partir a nuestro hijo mayor. ¿Tonks y Lupin estarán orgullosos de cómo hemos educado a Teddy? Yo creo que sí, y espero que tú también lo creas.

Teddy es nuestro hijo, digan lo que digan, es nuestro. De Draco y de Harry, no de Malfoy o de Potter. Con nosotros no existe eso. No somos "Familia Potter", "familia Malfoy". Los apellidos son algo que, en circunstancias como las nuestras, valen nada. El cariño eterno es lo importante. Los niños lo saben bien, y sé que cuando crezcan lo enseñaran a sus respectivas familias.

Cuando crezcan. ¿Volveremos a ser solo nosotros dos? El tiempo pasa rápidamente y cada momento junto a ti es más maravilloso que el anterior. Espero compartir mi vida contigo en esta vida y en las siguientes. Para seguir siendo Harry y Draco. Eternamente


	28. Habladurías

_**reto #28: "que tengo que qué con él?"**_

**Título:** habladurias

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:** fluffy

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

-¿Qué tengo que con él?

-una relación. Una relación Malfoy, ya sabes, tomarse de las manos, caminar juntos dando paseos románticos, besarse, ese tipo de cosas. Al menos eso dicen por ahí

-¿Quién es el estúpido que anda diciendo eso?

-¿Quién crees tú? Potter, él lo anda diciendo a los cuatro vientos. Que no osemos acercarnos a ti porque ustedes tienen una relación desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y bueno, Malfoy, si es cierto tenla, a nadie nos preocupa realmente, pero sabes que fuera de Slytherin los demás lo van a tomar a mal. Es decir, a pesar de todo eso es casi incesto. Tu tía abuela era sobrina del tatara abuelo de Potter, ¿no lo sabias? Ahora que lo pienso eso hace a tus padres….

-ni lo menciones. Lo que mis tíos, abuelos o padres hayan hecho me tiene sin cuidado. Estamos hablando de otra cuestión. Lo que el imbécil ese anda diciendo por ahí.

-Pues si no es cierto debes decirlo a los demás. Nadie quiere acercarse a ti en plan romántico por lo que Potter dice. Los tiene aterrados de lo que puede pasar si desobedecen su orden.

-¿su orden?

-Potter le ordenó a todos en la escuela que no se acercaran a ti en plan romántico bajo pena de algún encantamiento por tocar lo suyo. Y ya sabes lo bueno que es él para eso

-¡ese imbécil! Probablemente ande con el pelirrojo ahora, lo encontraré y tendré unas cuantas palabras con él

EL rubio caminó con pasos decididos hasta detenerse frente al campo de Quidditch, donde Potter volaba junto al pelirrojo Weasley en la escoba. Al verlo venir, ambos bajaron y Weasley, después de ver la mirada que Malfoy le dirigió, se alejó caminando hacia su sala común dejando solos a los otros dos.

-¿se puede saber por qué andas diciendo que tenemos una relación?

-porque la tenemos, ¿por qué mas lo diría?

-Merlín. Estás idiota. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo eso. Padre lo oirá y…

-me tiene sin cuidado lo que TU Padre diga. En estos asuntos no tiene elección. Simplemente pasó y ya. ¿No lo entiendes? Me gustas, desde hace mucho me gustas. Y sé que yo a ti también, solo que eres un cobarde y no lo quieres aceptar, incluso Lupin dice que….

-Por Morgana ¿no lo entiendes? No se trata de si me gustas o no. Sí, lo acepto, ambos sabemos que nos gustamos desde hace mucho. Pero apenas estamos en tercer año de la escuela. Somos… somos… olvidalo. Esto NO puede pasar. Déjalo ser y olvídate de ello. –el rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando

Esto no se iba a quedar así. Por Circe que no. Él era un Potter, y como tal era valiente. Y era un Malfoy, y SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería. Habia caído en Slytherin y como tal era astuto. Tenía todas las cualidades de sus padres, los tres. Y como que era Albus Potter haría que ese rubio dejara de asustarse de verlo como su hermano y comenzara a verlo como la pareja que sabía eran.


	29. Llamadas nocturnas

_**reto #29: "HD Hotline"**_

**Título:** llamadas nocturnas

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:**

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

-como verá es muy sencillo Señor Malfoy

-Pro.. Profesora Vector, ¿está segura de esto?

-jamás he estado más segura en mi vida señor. Ya le dije, lo que debe hacer para completar el ritual de cortejo. Recuerde que esto es muy importante porque en base a esto se definirá si lo aceptan o lo rechazan en ese momento importante.

-pero Profesora, es una gran labor, ¿Qué tal y no lo cumplo?

-tonterías, usted podrá con ello. Todos creemos en usted. No puede decepcionarnos. Ahora, ¿en qué íbamos? Ah, sí. ¿Ya tomó el teléfono en sus manos? Perfecto. Ahora, proceda a la declaración de palabras como vimos con anterioridad. Debemos simular una conversación para ello. ¡Algún voluntario? Señor Potter, ¿Qué tal usted? -Albus caminó al frente del salón y se detuvo junto a ellos. Bien, sujete el otro extremo del teléfono y proceda a lo dicho con anterioridad. Ahora, empiecen

-Hola –habló Scorpius

-Hola guapo –dijo Albus con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

-yo... Scorpius, me llamo Scorpius

-Bien Scorp, ¿puedo llamarte asi? ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti esta noche? ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda para... Algo en especial? –Albus soltó un pequeño gemidito en el teléfono, Scorpius se sonrojó más- tal vez debamos empezar con algo más simple. ¿Quieres decirme cómo eres?

-bien, soy alto, rubio, de ojos gri…

-¿Qué tan grande la tienes?

-¿perdón?

-¿Qué tan grande la tienes Scorp? ¿Eres de aquellos superdotados que tienen un equipo grande y grueso? Por como hablas me imagino que sí, de seguro eres bastante apuesto. Tus manos seguramente son grandes y sujetan toda mi muñeca, debes ser muy fuerte. Bastante como para de un empujón lanzarme contra la cama y caer sobre mí. Seguramente pondrás una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza y me besarás con fuerza ¿lo harías Scorp?

-yo, creo que yo –Scorpius se encontraba más rojo que un tomate maduro

-estoy seguro que sí. Me besarás fuertemente, tus labios jugueteando con los míos al mismo tiempo que te dejas caer y apoyar todo tu peso sobre mí. Tu incipiente erección rozando contra la mía. ¿Puedes sentirla? Está creciendo, y es todo por ti. Pero no cuentas con que yo también tengo fuerza y quiero jugar contigo. Así que en medio del beso giro contigo hasta quedar sobre ti. Levanto tus manos y con mi magia realizo un hechizo que las anuda juntas arriba de tu cabeza, impidiendo que puedas moverlas. Me quedo a horcajadas sobre ti, ahora puedo sentir tu miembro grande y caliente sobre mi trasero. ¿Puedes sentir mi trasero sobre él?

-oh Merlín, ¡sí! –ignoró la cara de sorpresa que puso la profesora y cerró los ojos

-me alegro mucho, porque no tengo intensiones de que únicamente haya fricción con ropa de por medio. Lo quiero todo Scorp. Te quiero a ti. ¿Eres capaz de entregarte a mí también? Me muevo un poco para generar fricción entre ambos y vuelvo a besarte. Muerdo tu labio inferior mientras mis manos se deslizan por tu torax. Siento tus costillas y bajo hasta tu pantalón, dispuesto a desabrocharlo. ¿Qué quieres que haga Scorp?

-abre mi pantalón. Coje mi polla entre tus manos y mueve tu mano. Acaríciame

-eso haré… te tocaré como nunca antes te ha tocado alguien, porque sé que eres virgen, y ¿sabes? Yo también. Te he esperado todo este tiempo. Soy tuyo. Quiero que me cojas hoy y siempre. Quiero que me metas tu enorme polla en el culo hasta que no pueda moverme en una semana. Que me marques como tuyo eternamente...

-Albus…

Despertó con una erección marca diablo y completamente sudoroso. ¡Morgana! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ahora hasta en sueños le ocurría eso! ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño normal, de una clase normal, acabara de esta manera? ¡Y con Albus! ¡Quien era casi su hermano! Bueno, sí, era cierto que no tenían la misma sangre, pero desde niños habían estado juntos. Tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar con sus padres y reconocerlo. Estaba enamorado del estúpido Potter. Pero primero se encargaría de aquella parte que clamaba atención.

En la cama de junio, un azabache sonrió. Dio gracias a Merlín por saber usar la oclumancia y legeremancia correctamente. Meter ese sueño en Scorp había sido pan comido. Ahora solo quedaba encargarse de lo que dijera su padre.


	30. Una nueva relación

_**reto #30: "Harry Potter y el fabricante de pociones"**_

**Título:** una nueva relación

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:**

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

Parte 30 del reto 1. Es la conclusión real del reto 29 y 28, asi que, esos si necesitan leerlo para entenderle a ésta parten porfa

-¿se puede saber a quién demonios intentabas envenenar?

-no era envenenar papá, es solamente una poción

-lo sé Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, te recuerdo que yo soy el AMO de las pociones, se lo que es esto. ¿Por qué intentas darme una poción tranquilizadora? Espero una respuesta y más te vale que sea buena

-en realidad, no sé cómo expresarlo. Es solo que, Albus y yo, decidimos que, bueno…

-Scorpius, no sacaste nada de carácter Gryffindor, ¿cierto? Dilo como es. Padre, Papá. Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo

-¿Qué qué? –Harry se levantó de su asiento y los vio a uno y a otro

-es cierto, estamos saliendo desde hace casi 3 meses. Solo queríamos que lo supieran

-pero, pero ¡son hermanos! –gritó Draco

-te equivocas. A toda norma Scorpius es hijo de Papá con Astoria y yo tuyo con Ginny, pudimos ser criados como tal pero no tenemos ni una gota de sangre en común. Así que es válido y nada incestuoso.

-y, ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Es decir, pero ¿Cómo pasó?

-papá no puedes decir que no lo intuías, desde pequeño siempre quise a Scorpius. Solo que este imbécil se resistía y apenas hace 3 meses que me quiso hacer caso

-Harry, pero ¿no vas a decir nada?

-no, la verdad es que no. Ya intuía algo así. Y con el amor he decidido no meterme. ¿Recuerdas como estábamos tú y yo al principio? Albus tiene razón. No son hermanos, así que no le encuentro inconveniente mientras no salgan peleados en caso de no funcionar. Como sea, si están saliendo quiero que respeten mis normas. De ahora en adelante nada de compartir habitaciones para dormir. Y las puertas siempre estarán abiertas si están juntos en una habitación. Con permiso. Iré a ver a Alex que es hora de comer. –Harry dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando

- Lo conseguiste, no pudiste resistirte Scorpius. ¡Harry tomó la puta poción tranquilizante y por eso está asi! –Draco los vio acusadoramente

-bueno papá, tu eres bueno en pociones. Pero padre es un asco. Como sea, tenemos su permiso, que en realidad no buscábamos. Solo era para que supieran.

-vallase, es hora de comer –Draco suspiró y se dio la vuelta caminando al comedor

A pesar de todo, Draco no podía estar molesto. El también suponía cuales eran los giros de la relación de ambos chicos. No por nada además de ser experto en pociones era un buen Oclumante. Si no, ¿Cómo podría Albus haber tenido la idea de usar lo de los sueños (misma táctica que Draco usó en su momento con Harry) como no fuera porque éste "casualmente" lo soltó de su mente? Ahora debería pensar en cómo controlar a Harry cuando los efectos de la poción pasaran. Y tenía una muy buena idea.


	31. Hechizo de amor

_**reto especial: "décimo aniversario"**_

**Título:** Hechizo de amor

**Autor:**  
**Equipo:** team fanon  
**Género:**

**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que lamentablemente no soy yo.

-¿pensaste alguna vez que acabaríamos de ésta manera?

-Jamás. Pero en verdad es algo fascinante como se dio todo. ¿Tu si? ¿Te imaginaste que estaríamos aquí, con 37 años y casi 20 de matrimonio celebrando los 10 años de nuestro hijo menor?

-y no solo eso. Albus y Scorpius en 6 meses se casan. Harry, ¡los niños crecen tan rápido! Dentro de poco también Teddy también se querrá ir, estoy seguro. Y solo nos quedarán Alex y Lily hasta que llegue alguien a robárnoslos.

-Draco, eres toda una reina del drama. No es para tanto. Sí, crecen, y si, se irán. Pero aún tenemos a todos los amigos, y nos tenemos uno al otro.

-A ti te quiero siempre, pero ¿amigos? ¿Pansy? ¿Al Weasley? Sinceramente prefiero la perspectiva de tenerte a ti a solas en una isla desierta donde pueda hacerte lo que yo quiera que volverme viejo y arrugado y discutir con la comadreja

-hay cosas que no cambian. Son amigos pero aun así discuten. Aunque, lo de la isla desierta, podemos realizarlo de cualquier manera. Seguimos siendo jóvenes, y, Draco… Soy MUY flexible –lo vio sugerentemente. Draco únicamente lo vio con los ojos llenos de deseo antes de hablar

-¿Sabías que pudimos haber sido hermanos?

-¿Qué? No juegues con eso, ¿Cómo es eso?

-al parecer, desde que hace un siglo hicieron enojar a una bruja, existe algún tipo de hechizo de fijación entre los Potter y los Malfoy, no siempre de la misma manera, pero creo que nuestros bisabuelos también profesaban una cierta simpatía el uno al otro. Severus me contó muchas veces que en la escuela Padre y tu padre peleaban todo el tiempo. Un día las peleas se detuvieron. Extrañamente, un año después de eso, tu padre y tu madre se casaron y mis padres igual. Lo de mis padres al principio fue un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿quieres decir que durante el tiempo que no pelearon tal vez ellos….?

-eso cuenta Severus, deberíamos preguntarle a padre que tan cierto es eso. ¿Te imaginas? Tal vez tú y yo pudimos haber sido hermanos y conocernos desde pequeños

-Merlin gracias que no ocurrió, no sé qué haría.

-Lo mismo que con nuestros hijos. Vivieron juntos, pero no son hermanos, y próximamente serán esposos. Tal vez deberíamos seguir la tradición y exigirles que tengan un heredero por separado con el apellido. Si nuestros nietos se enamoran, será la manera de comprobarlo.

-Y al parecer así será por los siglos de los siglos. Mientras se enamoren y no tengan la misma sangre, no tengo problemas con ello. Solo espero que Lily no termine enamorada de su hermano Alex o ahí sí tendremos problemas.

-no creo que pase, Teddy está muy pendiente de Lily como para verla como simple amiga. Además, el hechizo aplica mientras no sean de la misma sangre al menos en primer o segundo grado.

-Y lo agradezco. Si fuera hermano tuyo jamás podría hacer algo como esto –Harry lo tomó de las nalgas y lo pegó a él, haciendo chocar ambas erecciones

-¡Potter! ¡Estamos en la fiesta de tu hijo!

-no hay problema. Desde hace una hora Lily y Teddy accedieron a cuidar de él. Tenemos libre toda la noche. ¿Aun quieres ir a esa isla y amarrarme y abusar de mí?

-Nunca dije que… ¡oh! ¿Es una propuesta?

-Puedes estar más que seguro de ello, querido –dijo Harry tomando a Draco y desapareciendo con él

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esto. Intenté hacerlo de la mejor manera posible para que fuera entendible. Espero lo sea….

Porfa, comenten, ¿si?


End file.
